This invention relates to an alarm system and, more particularly, to a mechanically-operated, self-powered, automatic alarm system for detecting and signaling the opening of door, window or other movable closure.
Alarm systems for detecting the unauthorized opening of movable closures, such as garage doors, windows, etc., are, of course, well known in the art. However, such prior art mechanisms have tended to have certain drawbacks, e.g., undue expense and complexity, the need for electrical wiring and a power supply, the use of non-standardized and specially fabricated parts, excessive space requirements, and difficult installation. While attempts have been made to improve upon the above-noted deficiencies, so far as is known, no presently-available alarm system affords the advantages of that of the instant invention, nor deals with the aforementioned problems in an entirely satisfactory and sufficiently simple manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel alarm system for detecting and signaling the unauthorized opening of movable closures.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such alarm system which is compact, and of relatively simple design, and which is economical, durable, reliable, easily installed and convenient to use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an alarm system which is self-powered, automatic and mechanically-operated.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide such an alarm system having the foregoing attributes and characteristics which may be fabrically made from readily available, commercially-standardized parts.